


Forget my face remember my name

by Ummno



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ummno/pseuds/Ummno
Summary: Au where after Simon was taken to the hotel Dumont the gang never got him back. He was turned and buried by Camille then went rogue.There have been more frequent human disappearances the following year in New York, forcing the institute to investigate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so bare with me.

This month there's been 4 more disappearances that match the others. All between the ages of 18-40, athletic build, and family and friends say they were acting distant for awhile before they left.” Alec sighed throwing down files of each of the people.

“We're only a couple days into the month.” Clary scoffed “They are ramping up, whoever's taking these people is building an army.”

“You don't think It's Valentine do you?” Izzy asked

“It could be but something isn't right. Last time he was taking people he targeted gyms and other sport facilities, he wasn't seeking out individuals. Who ever is doing this is watching our victims and grooming them for at least a few weeks.” Alec shook his head

Clary opened her mouth to speak when her phone began to ring. “It's Luke. Probably another missing person.”

“Hello?”

“Clary, there's another missing person.”Luke sighed “but this one's different. There's a crime scene. You guys should come down here, I'll text you the address.” 

Clary hung up and looked at the group “another missing person but there's a crime scene this time, Luke sent me an address. Let's get going, at this rate a person is disappearing every other day, we don't have time to waste.”

Alec, Izzy, and Clary took a cab down to the address Luke had given and activated their runes to hide themselves from the human police roaming the area. 

Luke stood on the sidewalk in front of the brick apartment building. “Good timing everyone but me went on a lunch break, they should be back in about 45 minutes.Third floor, follow me.” He said before walking inside the building holding the door open for them before entering the stairwell. 

“What makes it a crime scene this time?” Clary asked

“You'll see.” Luke sighed with a frown. “Vampires are probably behind it.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow before entering the apartment behind Luke. The stench hit him first and made him gag. As they turned the corner his eyes came to rest on the body producing the horrible stench. 

“Dead probably just under two days. Neighbors complained of a smell. Victim had their throat ripped out and was missing about half of their blood.” Luke spoke as he stepped closer.

“Only half their blood?” Izzy asked as she inspected the body 

“Looks like the goal of this attack wasn't to drain the victim but rather to kill quickly.” Alec replied

“Miss Maria here reported her sister had runaway from home two months ago, we didn't consider this as apart of our disappearances due to the fact that our runaway was under 18 and had fought with her sister before leaving. I suspect our killer is the sister, Anna, who was convinced to runaway a month before turning 18. She's turned the next month after more grooming then comes back to her home to settle scores with a family member that knew too much.” Luke sighed

“I think it's time to give the night children a visit then.” Izzy said “to the Hotel Dumont.”


	2. 2

“We have exactly the same number of people we did a year ago.” Raphael snarled, pissed off they were accusing him of being the perpetrator of these kidnappings. It was bad enough they were in his hotel now they were asking for them to do a census of the hotel occupants.

“What about Camille?” Izzy asked

“What about her?” Raphael narrowed his eyes at the name “No one has seen her since she ran away after killing your precious mundane a year ago.”

Clary scowled “Don't talk about Simon that way.” she nearly growled at him. She tried her hardest to not think about Simon and his unknown fate. They all assumed Camille had feed from him until getting bored and killing him but no body was ever found only a blood bath in one of Camille's apartments with the blood belonging to Simon. 

“Look no one has heard a peep from her, she's probably not even in the country.” Raphael groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “There hasn't been any rogue vampires to my knowledge in this area… have you contemplated that this girl, Anna, was turned out of state then came back? Two months is more than enough time to go very far away and come back. And that the rest of your missing persons are human kidnappings? I've heard human trafficking has come back in fashion for mundane criminals.” 

Izzy rolled her eyes “well if you hear anything you know where to find us. And if we find anything, we know where to find you.” She replied threateningly. 

The Shadowhunters left as abruptly as they came leaving the vampires alone again.

“That was a dead end.” Alec sighed “Now what?”

“I think patrols will have to be setup to survey vampire movement in the city. I don't trust Raphael.” Izzy replied 

Clary nodded in agreement “Jace and I can go tonight if you guys want?” 

“dont you think he'll be tired from his mission today?” Izzy replied “If you want to go tonight I'll go with you.”

Clarry nodded “alright that's fine. Let's go gear up back at the institute.”

 

The night had come quickly and the girls were out policing the streets keeping their eyes open for any strange downworlder activity. But, the later in the night it got the less interesting their patrol became. 

“There's no one out here. No one at the bars, no one in the streets. It's like everyone decided to stay home tonight.” Clary said exacerbated

“Very odd for a Friday night.” Izzy agreed. “It's like everyone was warned we would be here.”

“Raphael?” Clary asked

“Perhaps. Or a mole in our institute.” Izzy replied

Clary frowned. A mole was the last thing they needed

“Or you're just a few steps behind.” A voice came from the shadows in a nearby alley.

The girls whipped their heads around to look towards the voice “show yourself!” Izzy growled and reached towards her sword hilt.

“Calm down ladies. I got answers if you have payment.” The man's voice cackled as he stepped out of the alley's shadows. He was pale and gangly, stand at or near six foot with an athletic build. 

“What type of payment?” Izzy asked

“What kind of answers?” Clary added

“You’re looking for the source of the kidnappings.” The man grinned flashing his fangs “as for payment, I want your swords.” 

Izzy scoffed “how about money?”

“No. I want the swords.” The man replied “yours now.” He pointed to Izzy “Then yours, after I give you answers.” He pointed to Clary after.

“Izzy we have more at the institute and we have other weapons.” Clary whispered 

“Fine. But no funny business.” Izzy sighed and handed the sword to the vampire, watching it stop glowing as soon as it left her hands

“The water treatment facility is a fun place at night. Never know who's gonna be there!” The man said gleefully. “Just don't tell em it was me that sent you.”

“What does that even mean?” Clary grumbled and raised her hands in frustration. She gasped as she felt a breeze blow past her face and her sword's weight relive itself from her belt loop. “Give that back! We want answers not riddles.” she looked at the man who stood back in his original spot now holding two swords gleefully

“Leave him. He told us where to look, it a better lead than we've had all day.” Izzy sighed and turned away “He cant use the swords to their full extent anyway. Let's go.”

 

“Should we call Jace and Alec for back up?” Clary asked

“Let's lay eyes on the water treatment plant first then call I don't want Alec to know we lost two swords chasing a riddle.” Izzy replied slightly embarrassed.

The plant grew from the distance as they approached but it seemed empty and peaceful. 

“Stay here. I'll peek inside and if I'm not out in 15 minutes then call for help.” Izzy said

“What?! No I'm coming with you.” Clary defended

“If we both go in a get killed then whoes gonna stop these kidnappings?” Izzy rolled her eyes as she walked towards the door not giving Clary a chance to argue more 

She stepped inside the plant's main door. It was quiet, the only sound being the gurgling of water. The lights were dumb inside to conserve energy throughout the night everything seemed normal. She walked further into the building but didn't find anything out of the ordinary but she couldn't help the feeling like she was being watched. Perhaps it was just paranoia that man did say that it would be full of vampires and the lack of them had her on edge.

6 minutes later is she stepped back out the doors and faced Clary “Nothing. There's nothing weird in there at all.I think he was just giving us a load of crap. I say we go home for the night I'm tired of walking around.”

All the way back to the institute she felt as though someone was still watching her she couldn't help but look over her shoulder occasionally she tried to seem nonchalant but could tell that Clary had noticed her odd behavior at least once or twice. Each time she brushed it off as being cautious due to the lack of their swords. And the fact that that weird vampire now knew where they were.

They arrived back at The institute around 3 a.m. they said there good night's to each other and went to their own rooms.

Isabel tossed and turned in her bed for an hour before rising and going to her window. She thought she saw the shadow of a man near the street. She couldn't be sure though she rubbed her eyes and when she reopened them the figure was gone. Just paranoia she thought to herself before climbing back in bed finally falling asleep.


	3. 3

Next day preceded as normal, Jace had rejoined the group after a much-needed sleep from his mission, there were no new disappearances, and everything seemed as if the day would run smoothly. 

“How was your mission?” Izzy asked Jace as she entered the kitchen noticing no one else was up yet. 

Jace grumbled something under his breath then went back to eating his food. 

“Well then grumpy pants.” Izzy teased as she opened the fridge and noticed how empty it was “does anyone get groceries other than me?!”

Jace looked up from his meal “we know you'll go shopping so why bother?” He said with his mouth full

“Fine I guess that's on the agenda for today then.” Izzy replied before closing the fridge and exiting the kitchen. She grabbed her bag and phone before walking out of building to go grocery shopping. 

She stopped along the way grabbing a bagel and coffee for her breakfast before walking towards the small grocer a block over. The uneasy feeling that she was being watched washed over her again. This time she felt as though her paranoia wasn't just her imagination and she was being truly followed. She resisted the urge to look behind her and give her stalker any tip off that she was on to them. She weaved in and out of the busy crowd on the side walks and cut across the street between cars before dipping to an alley and drawing her golden whip of her wrist. 

Her stalker soon appeared in front of her, a mundane young woman, couldn't of been older than 19. 

“Anna?” Izzy asked grasping at straws,wondering if this stalker was connected to the vampire attack or the kidnappings.

The short blonde girl smiled and gave a short laugh. “No Si killed Anna days ago.” 

Izzy scrunched her eyebrows together confused “what..Who killed her?” She heard steps behind her and turned to her side so she could see both persons. This one was much bigger than the girl, tall, dark and handsome actually but threatening too. He towered over her as he approached. “Why are you following me? What do you want?”

“Sorry I can't answer that.” The woman smiled “but you will be coming with us.” 

“Over my dead body.” Izzy snarled before twirling her whip around towards the man as he was the larger threat. She wasn't sure why mundanes we're attacking her but the woman acknowledged the name Anna so they must have been connected in some way.

The man reached out in front of him to protect himself from the whip. It lashed his forearm before wrapping around it. He grabbed it with his free hand shockingly quick before she had time to pull it back. 

Izzy looked surprised by his reaction then looked even more shocked as tugged her forward by the whip. He was impressively strong.

While the shadow Hunter's back was turn the woman took her opportunity to jump on the dark haired woman's back and wrap her arm around her throat. 

Izzy choked and let go of her whip in an attempt to get her attacker away from her airway. She grabbed the woman's arm and pulled down as hard as she could just barely able to pry the woman off her and gasp for a breath but the victory was short lived when she felt her head grabbed from the side and get shoved towards the brick wall of the alley. Her vision went blurry for a moment before completely turning black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I re wrote this one like five times. I had like five different ways this story's plot could have gone.

Izzy groaned and sat up she opened her eyes and saw nothing. She began panicking thinking the blow her head had taken against the wall and made her blind. She frantically started grabbing for anything but soon realized she wasn't in the alley anymore. She was sitting against a smooth cement wall and there was a textured floor beneath her. She paused and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment until she began seeing phosphenes. So she probably wasn't blind she reminded herself, it was just an extremely dark room. Slowly standing up she kept one hand on the wall and the other in front of her as she walked the perimeter of the room.

The room appeared to be twenty by fourteen steps with nothing against the all concrete walls except a door that was locked. She began sweeping the middle of the room trying to find anything to help her but was greeted by nothing but a small drain in the middle of the floor. She checked her pockets next but only came up with dryer lint. Her purse, her phone and even her heels had been taken away. 

“What the hell.” Izzy hissed under her breath. She wasn't sure whether to pound on the door and scream or lie in wait and ambush who ever entered the room next. But there was no guarantee anyone would be coming back for her for all she knew her attackers had left her here to rot and die. The walls were too thick to hear anything and door felt like solid steel that swung inwards, making kicking it down all but impossible. Before she could flip her imaginary coin to figure out her plan the door shook like someone was unlocking it. She jumped back from the door and readied herself for her ambush.

“Isabelle. Please don't try and attack me, I'll be able to see you coming before you see me.” It was a male voice, a familiar one which threw her off guard.

The door swung open but no light came in behind it, as if whatever room it lead into was just as pitch black as the current one. She hesitated for only half a second before springing towards the unknown person, unable to see them, only guessing at their location.

Her body was pinned to the wall just as quickly, with her cheek turned and touching the cold cement wall. “Trying out echolocation?” He gave a small breathy laugh holding her firmly yet gently 

She took a breath before attempting to whip her body around and break away from her captor but his grip only hardened, losing its gentleness, keeping her in the same place with her chest against the wall. 

“Please stop.” He sighed “ I don't want to keep you in this cell. But if this how you'll treat an old friend.”

So she did know this person it wasn't just her imagination. But that didn't matter, whoever this was, was behind all of the kidnappings. She needed answers before she died “why are you kidnapping people?”

“That's kinda a long story, mostly involving politics. But it is the reason why I brought you here. So if you stop fighting me I'll take you out of this dark room and tell you.” He replied 

Izzy contemplated it for a moment before agreeing. She needed to get out of this dark room to get on an even footing with her attacker. “Fine.”

He paused for a drawn out moment before pulling away letting her remove herself from the wall. He kept a hand on her wrist though.  
“I'll lead the way so you don't bump into anything.” And before she could say anything he whisked her out of the room.

“Who are you?” She asked walking slightly behind him as he took her through the dark building still unable to see anything.

“I'm offended but not surprised.” He chuckled “why would you remember an annoying mundane?”

“You're not a mundane.” She accused angrily. Anyone who could see in this darkness surely wasn't mundane.

“Well of course I'm not now. Camille made very sure of that.” He replied turning her down another hallway. 

It all clicked all of a sudden for her.  
This was clary's missing friend. The one everyone presumed dead. Oh what was his name! Shane? No. Sid? No that's not it either. It started with an S for sure. Why didn't she know this by now? Clary only blubbered over him for months. Perhaps it was because anytime anyone so much as mentioned his name she verbally attacked them. But to be fair to herself she had only known him for a very short time. “You're Clary's friend.”

“I was. What's my name?” 

There was a long pause before Izzy replied confidently “Simon.”


	5. Chapter 5

Simon grinned knowing she couldn't see it and turned her down another corridor they had already been down. He was purposely trying to disorientate her that way if she got out she couldn't count her steps back. “I'm glad you remember.” 

“Where have you been!?” Izzy roared“Do you know how much Clary cried over you? We all thought you were dead!”

“I know.” Simon replied slightly surprised by her motherly attitude “I told Raphael to drop that bug in your ears that Camille probably killed me.” 

“Raphael knew you weren't dead!? What!?” Izzy was becoming more frustrated at him due to his behavior towards Clary than his actions of kidnapping people, including her.

“Who do you think nursed me back to health after that bloodbath? You did find Camille's blood soaked apartment right?” Simon asked

“Of course we found it! There was so much blood, we though she killed you right there.” She replied.

“She did kill me right there.” Simon replied, stopping suddenly before unlocking a door in front of him then proceeded through, with her still in tow.

Izzy felt her breath catch in her throat at his words. They were so serious compared to his earlier somewhat oddly cheery demeanor. She could only imagine what Camille had put him through before bleeding him dry on her living room couch. “I'm sorry.”

Simon turned and looked at her her before releasing her wrist and taking hold of her shoulders to guide her to towards the couch against the wall in the small bedroom he had led them to. Her face was still twisted into a scowl as he had her sit down on the couch. 

 

Simon stepped away and relocked the door they entered through “If you promise to not attack me I'll turn a light on.”

“I promise.” Izzy replied

Simon eyed her knowing it was a lie but flipped the switch anyway. The lights flickered to life revealing a small bedroom with sparse furniture. And right on time Izzy was coming at him. He dodged her attack using his speed to put himself on the other side of the room within a blink of an eye. “I thought we had a deal?” 

“Why would I make a deal with a rogue vampire, who kidnaps people.” Izzy growled eyeing him up and down. He looked different than how she remembered but in a good way. To be fair though she really hadn't remembered what he looked like only knowing that he was tall with brown hair and glasses. But the glasses were gone now and his hair brown hair was messy like he had just woken up. He was still tall but not lanky, his shirt gave the slightest hint of his muscular body. She stopped noting his features and whipped around the bed coming after him again. She might not have shoes or a weapon but Simon was young still, not at his full potential like older vampires. She didn't want to kill him, only subdue him so she could bring him back alive.

“The only person I've kidnapped is you. Everyone else came willingly.” Simon smirked watching Izzy's gracefulness as she closed the distance between them. The moment she reached him she made multiple blows to his face and neck. They hurt but not so much he couldn't sweep her legs out from under her and shove her onto the queen sized bed next to them. In a flash he was above her pinning her down again.

Izzy gasped before holding deadly still on the bed. She felt his breath on her neck and slight sting of needle point fangs gently touching her skin, threatening to rip her neck apart. His tongue reached out and tasted her skin, sending shivers down her spine. 

“Stop trying to attack me.” He whispered into her ear. “I'm not a weak fledgling anymore.” 

“What do you want with me!” She hissed but didn't move a muscle.

“I need your help.” Simon said raising his face from her neck to look at her 

“Why not just ask then, instead of kidnapping me?!” She was frustrated now and was sure her face was getting hot and red from her annoyance

“I didn't want you to blow me off.” Simon replied letting go of her shoulders. He was sitting on her stomach and hips now pinning her down with only his weight. 

“I don't think I would have blown you off.” She scoffed

“That's how you treated me as a mundane. You have an opinion of me of being Clary's lap dog.” He retorted with an eye roll. 

“Perhaps I was rude but when someone who's supposed to be dead shows up out of the blue you don't blow them off.” Izzy argued “Get off of me!”

“Not if you're gonna hit me again!” Simon exclaimed

“Of course I'm going to hit you again! You kidnapped me! You made everyone think you're dead, and you're convincing people to runaway from their families!”

Simon stared at her clenching his jaw with his fangs dimpling his lower lip “I understand being angry about being kidnapped.” He began slowly but was cut off.

“And not to mention those mundanes that jumped me we're subjugates! That's against the Accords.” She accused him 

“I never signed up for your accords. They serve me no purpose.” Simon growled back

“They are suppose to protect people!”

“Like they protected me?” Simon hissed “Your laws force downworlders to be second class citizens and mundanes have no representation.” 

“Shadowhunters represent them.” Izzy tried to reason with him

“That's not how this works. It's the Shadowhunters fault I'm this way now.”

“How can you blame us when this Camille's doing?”

“Because if I had known the dangers of this world and not had them hidden from me then maybe I'd still have a pulse.” Simon practically yelled losing what was left of his composure letting his fangs completely reveal themselves.

Izzy flinched at his loudness and tried to scoot herself away from his fangs but was firmly held in place still. “Is this why you brought me here? To blame me for your death?” her voice was a whisper 

“No I told you I need your help.” Simon quieted his voice seeing her reaction. The goal was to get her on side not terrify her.

“Help over throwing the Clave?” 

“Something like that” 

“No. I refuse to become a traitor.” 

Simon sighed with a small scowl “I really had hoped you wouldn't act this way. Of all the shadowhunters you're the one I thought would be most understanding.” He quickly removed himself from on top of her and appeared next to the door to leave. “If that is your answer I have plans to change and things to do. I'll see you later.”

“Wait!” Izzy called sitting up on the bed but by the time she got into a standing position he was gone and she heard the click of the lock on the door being set.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon let out a breath once on the other side of the door. She was a whirlwind of energy and spirit which made him smile to himself. But being so close to her throat earlier made his throat sore and his gums ache.He was sure she'd taste amazing but wouldn't take her blood until she was begging him like the others. He walked away from the office that would function as a room for her for time being and was greeted almost immediately by two of his subjugates.

“Is it time already?” He asked looking towards the elder of the two. He had a schedule for all of his subjugates so he wouldn't bleed himself dry trying to feed them all. 

“Yes, please we're hungry.”

Simon nodded knowing they would be. Subjugates grew a thirst for blood just like normal vampires but what they really craved was their master’s blood. They didn't need much, only about a mouthful a week to keep them strong. 

The greatest benefit to keeping them around was all the free human blood. He had 49 walking blood banks at his disposal, soon to be 50. He grinned thinking of Izzy coming to him just as these two had begging for his blood. He shook his head lightly noticing the fantasy was beginning to arouse him. He turned his attention to the subjugates in front of him “As am I.” He brought the blonde man first bringing him close before biting the neck as gently as he could. Just because they were his didn't mean he was harsh with them like Camille had been with him. He only took two mouthfuls before licking the wound closed. He turned to the shorter woman next repeating the process. Afterwards he removed a small knife from his pocket and slit the crook of his elbow before offering it to his subjugates.

They grabbed his arm greedly lapping up the blood for a few minutes before Simon cut them off. “That's enough.” He said firmly pulling his arm away but the man remained latched on anyway. “I said that's enough.” Simon hissed and grabbed the man's hair, ripping him away. 

The man looked up at him with blood smeared across his chin and mouth “i’m sorry. It just tastes so good and I'm so hungry.” 

“It's okay.” Simon's face softened. He remembered his time as a subjugate constantly craving Camille's blood and being what he thought was so hungry. Compared to the thirst after climbing out of his grave it was like a walk in the park. “Just remember your hunger now will only pale in comparison to when you finally awaken as a child of the night. Learn restraint now so you don't make any mistakes you may regret later.” 

The man nodded as he licked his lips of the residual blood before taking his leave along with the woman. 

“That was kind of you.” A female voice rang out from in front of him

“On occasion I am nice. Besides I'm in a good mood.” Simon replied and looked at his first turned, Page. 

“Your hostage brightened up your night?” Page asked 

“Yes, she's stubborn about her views of the Clave and the Accords but I saw something in her eyes when I told her she was the most understanding Shadowhunter.” Simon smiled “I give it less than a week and she'll be on our side .

“And how long before she's begging you to stay the night? Page giggled 

Simon's smiled quickly turned into a glare. “You're becoming too bold Page. I advise you to leave my sex life off your lips.” 

His message looked to do its job as Page seemed to shudder momentarily before turning her eyes downwards and mumbling an apology. 

“Did you have anything else you needed from me?” He asked curtly

“Oh yes.” Page replied, snapping out of her embarrassment “Raphael is waiting for you in your room.”

Simon raised an eyebrow. “Who let him in there?”

“He let himself in. We couldn't stop him.” She murmured 

Simon nodded as he took his leave. He walked the dark corridors back to his room on the next floor up before opening the door to his room quickly, slamming it shut behind him. “I think you're getting too comfortable coming into my territory without permission.” He hissed then threw the lights on revealing a relaxed Raphael lounging in his gaming chair.

“All of New York is mine, or do you need reminding?!” Raphael growled and stood up from the chair “I only permit you to be here. None of this is yours. I can take it away whenever I feel like.” 

“Is that what you came here to tell me?” Simon snarled back eyeing up the older vampire in the fancy looking suit. 

“I came here to tell you that you're on thin fucking ice. Shadow hunters have come to the hotel twice to interrogate me. Once about your fledgling that killed a mundane and the next about a missing Isabelle Lightwood.” Raphael replied lowering his voice as if someone was listening

“Eggs have to be cracked to make an omelette Raph.” Simon sighed before plopping down onto his bed “I thought you would know that.” 

“¡No compare esto con los alimentos del desayuno!” Raphael groaned and threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

Simon ignored his Spanish figuring he was cursing at him or praying. If it was important he would say it in English to him. 

“I can't keep you hidden if you can't keep your operation quiet.” The older of the two sighed with pleading eyes

“This whole operation is about to make a lot more noise. You know that, don't tell me you're getting nervous now?” Simon stood up and walked towards him 

“Encanto the girl you stole and send her back home,that would make me less nervous.” 

“Nervous or jealous?” Simon replied with a sly smile, placing a hand under Raphael's caramel chin to make him look up at him.

“Nervous.” Raphael reaffirmed 

“Isn't this what you wanted? Someone to work outside the law and give our people equal footing. So that shadowhunters never come and interrogate you again unannounced.” Simon asked his voice a breathy whisper 

Raphael seemed to swallow uneasily “ Yes it is.”

“Then let me do my thing. Stop being so nervous. They can't track her, we're over running water. And after I feed her my blood she won't want to go back. So don't look suspicious and no one will be able to tie anything to you even if they catch me.” Simon smiled gently still holding the others face.

Raphael finally relaxed into Simon's hand which had found its way up to his cheek “Simon you stress me out too much for my own good. Que voy a hacer contigo?” 

“Go home Raphael. Nothing good comes from you being here. We both know you're probably being cased.” 

Raphael sighed with a nod then pulled away. “Don't do anything stupid with that girl.” He called back as he reached the door

“Awe you are jealous.” Simon teased “that's not very fair to me. After all you're the one that put terms on our relationship.”

“It wasn't a relationship. It was a moment of weakness.” Raphael sighed pausing at the door

“I didn't know a month could count as a moment.” Simon smirked “Goodbye Raph. Don't come by here for awhile. I'll come to you.” and with that the man he once thought he loved left, closing the door gently behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “¡No compare esto con los alimentos del desayuno!” - Do not compare this to breakfast foods!
> 
> Que voy a hacer contigo?- What am I going to do with you?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I hope to have a chapter out every few days for now on. 
> 
> This chapter could be a trigger for some. ( Implied rape/ non-con and abuse mentioned)

Alec sat staring at his phone as if Izzy would call any moment. She had only been missing for a day but it felt like an eternity. He was doing his best to not outwardly show how vulnerable he was about the situation but knew he couldn't keep up his poker face for much longer.

“Alec darling, it's alright to show some emotion.” Mangus sighed and sat down at the small bistro table across the way from him. “We're gonna find her.”

“I'm not so sure of that anymore.” Alec mumbled not looking up from the phone.

Mangus frowned and grasped for anything to say but didn't want to give him false hope. They had tried every tracking rune and spell but they all fizzled out. Even Luke couldn't follow her scent after it dead ended in an alley. "Izzy's strong and resourceful she'll be okay. She'll give us time we wouldn't normally have." 

….

It was late in the night when Simon returned to the room Izzy was being held in. As he opened the door he prepared for another of her attacks but was surprised when he entrance was seemingly ignored. The door locked behind him as he stood by the door watching Izzy's sleeping form on the bed. She was still wearing all of her clothes and hadn't climbed under any of the blankets and clutched something in her hands. It was as if she was waiting for something and hadn't meant to fall asleep. He went to her side to see what she was clutching in her hands. Gently prying them apart he grabbed the piece of wood that had been filed roughly into a point. It was nowhere near sharp enough to cut any one yet alone stake him if that was her intent. He brushed her hair out of her face and was startled by her hand bolting up to grab his wrist. 

"Give it back." She croaked with her eyes still shut

"So you can attempt to impale me on it? No." Simon grinned 

Her hand on his wrist let go and slumped back down to the bed as if admitting defeat. "It's not for you."

He didn't question her as he went back to the couch that sat parallel with the bed and watched her. Her eyes were fluttering trying to stay awake but she made no effort to change her relaxed position. 

"Are you working with Camille?" She asked quietly with eyes closed again

"No. I'm definitely not." Simon chuckled finding it more humorous that Camille was what she was worried about. "Is that who the stake is for?"

"She just let you go?" Izzy asked with a confused tone not answering his question. 

"Not exactly." Simon laughed this time "She's in no position to boss me around anymore. " 

"I don't understand Simon. What happened to you after Camille took you?" She asked opening her eyes finally before propping herself up on her elbow. 

"It's not really an interesting story." He shrugged, not wanting to get into it.

"Something happened to you to make you act like this, something more than being turned. So if you want me to help you I need to understand why." Izzy pushed

Simon hesitated, he really didn't want to bring up Camille any more than he already had. He had been doing a great job of blocking out every that she put him through. To remember it again and speak about it out loud would be like going through the torture all over again. "I don't think it's pertinent."

"The way you hesitate tells me it is. Simon if you want me on your side I have to understand you." She replied gently

He sighed and gave himself an internal pep talk. If this is all it takes to get her on side then suck it up Lewis and just spit it out. "After she took me, she made me into her subjugate by force. I was her slave for I don't even know how long. Raphael said it really wasn't that long but it felt like an eternity. Beat me and used my body, drained me to the point of death but wouldn't let me die. Then she finally slit my throat and killed me in that apartment you found. She wouldn't even give me a blood death like she promised me. I wasn't good enough to…" The words hitched in his throat as he clenched his teeth together hoping to force his fangs to not come out but it was already too late for that. His desire to be wanted by his sire was still present as much as he wished it wasn't, making it a difficult task to tell her what happened. "She buried me and wasn't there when I dug myself out of that mass grave of hers. I climbed out first then killed the priests in the church next door to my grave. And when returned I killed every single one of my siblings that climbed out of the grave after me. Because I knew Camille would only have one of us." He paused again and sniffled before wiping away a few bloody tears. "I just need a second." 

Izzy was sitting up on the bed now with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm sorry she put you through that. It's okay, take your time."

After two minutes he took a breath then began his story again "She showed up just before sunrise and took me home. I thought she would be nicer to me after proving I was her strongest child but she went right back to how she treated me before. She didn't beat me anymore but she dug her fangs into me and held them there until she knew they had left a mark that wouldn't go away. She did this all over my body, claiming me as her toy. When I complained she starved me and would lock me in rooms without shades over the windows so I would have to hide in the closet so I wouldn't turn to a pile of ash."

Izzy scowled "Simon… is she dead?"

"She came home one night drunk from feeding off mundanes at a bar. I attacked her. She was so strong but she wasn't all there. I barely lived, Raphael had to nurse me back to health. I didn't kill her but I ripped her fangs out of her head then locked her in a coffin. So now on Tuesdays I visit her and rip out her newly grown fangs " Simon proudly proclaimed.

….

Izzy tried her hardest to mask her horror at his story. She was truly worried about his mental health after such an unhealthy relationship that Camille built. He wanted her approval, craved it even after he was turned. He could have ran away but he went back to his grave and killed anyone that would have gotten in the way of Camille's love for him. He loved her like a child loves their mother. She understood why he attacked her and even ripping out of her teeth, the one thing that controlled him but she didn't understand keeping her alive to torture. "Why keep her alive?"

"I might need her one day. She is rather strong when she isn't drunk." Simon replied simply

"Then why torture her?" 

Simon took a moment before replying "Because I enjoy it."

Izzy was sure her look of surprise and horror were evident on her face now as he admitted to the psychotic tendency. "Why are you doing what Camille did to you to other people?" 

"I'm not. Camile kidnapped me. I do not kidnap. Except you but we've already been over that. Simon sighed exasperatedly "I don't force anyone to take my blood or force blood from anyone. Everyone is willing. And when they are ready to turn I drain every drop of their blood to let them have a blood death like they deserve. I bury them in their own grave with their own religious symbols and I'm there when they climb out. I feed them so they don't kill and I house them. I take care of my family."

"What about Anna then. Your little fledgling that attacked me said you killed her." Izzy accused still trying process everything

Simon nodded "I did. She was a danger to the clan. She went against orders and killed a mundane. I believe I actually followed your Accords for once by dispatching her." 

Izzy huffed in annoyance before standing up. She wasn't sure how much she could trust him. The tears we're a good touch but any sociopath could do that. She was nervous that Simon wasn't emotionally stable after the torture Camille put him through."Fine then I want to meet your clan for myself. I want to talk to them and see how legit you really are." 

Simon raised an eyebrow at her statement "I don't think that will be doable."

"And why's that? Hiding something?" She narrowed her eyes at him trying to find any sort of tell on his face or by his body language but came up short. 

"No but do you really think a bunch of fledglings want to talk to a Nephilem? Especially after I've told them to avoid you like the plague." Simon shook his head and stood up. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his black shirt to make sure there were no blood stains on his face before unlocking the door "I guess you can try though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I swear next chapter there will be more sizzy and we'll start ramping up from there. Meaning some of the next chapters will be a M rating!


	8. Chapter 8

The walk was similar to before, a march through complete darkness, turning down a different hallway and through different doors at what seemed at random. The floors underneath her feet changed every so often from tile to carpet, with the occasional smooth concrete filling a gap. "Why did you take my shoes?" 

Simon let out a small laugh and gave her hand a small squeeze "As much as I adore you in those ridiculous shoes. You would have used the stiletto as a weapon."

"Perhaps. Can I have some different shoes then? And maybe a change of clothes?" She asked looking towards where she knew he was but was unable to even make out an outline of him.

"I would have thought you would want to at least pretend like you're not becoming comfortable with the idea of staying here." Simon replied before sharply turning her down another hall. 

"I didn't ask for a toothbrush. It's not a sleepover." She angrily hissed embarrassed at even the thought of being accepting of being held prisoner. "And that was five right turns! You're just dragging me around in circles!" 

Simon laughed loudly and squeezed her hand again. "I knew you'd be counting steps and turns. I wasn't sure you'd call me out on it!"

She scowled in his direction as he pulled her a different direction. As they walked the darkness began to be replaced by dim lights peeking out from underneath closed doors. Soft murmuring echoed down the hall before they were spit out into a large room that resembled a common area in a dorm.

People littered the old mix matched furniture of brick walled room and upon their arrival they all looked over at them. Some of them she recognized from their missing persons files and other she didn't but was sure they were listed as missing too or would be soon. A couple of Simon's clan glared in their direction but she was unsure if the look was directed at her or Simon.

"Guys, this is Isabelle. She's my guest and is thinking about joining our cause. She had some questions that she felt only you guys would be able to answer without bias." Simon spoke directly to his clan looking each one in the eyes.

"I thought we were never to speak or approach Nephilim?" One of the glaring members asked "Is this a test?"

"No it's not a test. I promise. Issabell doesn't want to hurt any of you. She only wants to help." Simon smiled and looked towards her

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him not liking how he was manipulating the situation. Yes she wanted to help these poor people but not in the way he was leading on. She wanted to help them return to their families not take down the Clave so downworlders have free reign. "Yes I want to help and make sure you are safe." 

"I'm going to step out for a moment that way she can talk to you without any influence from me. Please be respectful." Simon smiled once more then disappeared back out of the room.

Izzy waited a moment to make sure he would be out of earshot before speaking. "Are you all here out of your own volition? You don't have to lie to me, none of you are in trouble." 

Her question was met with silence. As the small group only stared at her. Some of them seemed to be looking her over like they were trying size her up while others were downright ignoring her. Perhaps her question was too dangerous for them to answer truthfully for fear of their leader's rath. She moved onto her next question thinking maybe she could circle back.

"How many of you are subjugates or were subjugates before you were turned?"

Again only silence and a few glares and barred teeth letting her know she clearly wasn't welcome despite what Simon said.

"If you answer my questions will Simon hurt you?" Her last question was more of a whisper

"We don't trust you." A young woman replied looking away from a TV playing on a nearby wall. She seemed mature and well put together compared to some of the other people in the group.

"Simon said you could trust me." Izzy argued "He brought me here to help you."

"Neither of you trust each other." The woman sighed and stared her down as if reading her like a book. 

"How can you tell?" Izzy asked quizzically 

"You recoiled at his touch and he had a makeshift stake in his back pocket which one can assume you made to kill him. And he keeps you locked in a room and took your shoes away." She smirked 

Izzy glanced down at her bare feet and frowned slightly. She didn't realize his whole clan knew she was being held prisoner. "What would make you trust me?"

"Join the clan." 

"How?" Izzy asked, surprised they would be fine with the idea of a Shadowhunter joining them.

"Any new fledgling has to pledge loyalty to the clan. You're here so you are no different. You have to bear our leader's mark." The woman replied "Otherwise no one trusts you because you're an outsider."

Izzy blinked and took a step back. It made sense to her but it was rather unsettling still. She took another step back but backed into a body like a wall. Familiar hands placed themselves on her shoulders with a light squeeze.

"It's okay Izzy you don't have to join." Simon reassured her. "Perhaps after some more time everyone will warm up to you a bit more." 

Time was not on her side, she refused to be held prisoner here for so long that she was no longer an outsider. The woman didn't say she had to be turned or even made a subjugate only be bitten. One bite wouldn't kill her. If this is what she would have to do to help these people that Simon had captured then so be it.

" I'll join your clan." Izzy replied looking forwards at the group of people who were now watching her intensely.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to?" A whisper in her ear came from the vampire behind her.

"I want to." There was no moment of hesitation or quiver in her voice as she gazed straight ahead studying each of the Clan members faces. Only three of them were vampires while the eight of them that were left must have been subjugates or just humans that were initiated in the clan like she was about to. 

"I may need to bite you multiple times to get a mark to stay since you heal quicker than mundanes." Simon warned her 

"Do whatever you have to." Izzy replied hoping this show of faith would be enough to win over his clan. "Unless you don't want me to join?" 

Simon spun her around so she faced him then brushed her hair away from the left side of her neck. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the skin on her neck, his tongue licking the site where her pulse was the strongest. "No…" Simon murmured to her so only she could hear "I want you. I want you more than I have wanted anyone else."

His words sent a shiver down her spine and raised goosebumps on her skin. His words were unsettling, and in that moment she realized she had made a mistake. This was his plan all along. But it was too late, she felt his soft kissing on her neck turn quickly into piercing pain that made her gasp for air. Her neck radiated in stinging pain that made her insticutaly try to pull away from him but was met by his strong arms that were already locked onto her to keep her in place. She whimpered and struggled against him when she heard a low rumble come from deep in Simon's chest. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she realized Simon was not the person she remembered. No longer a nerdy and helpless kid now he was a dangerous criminal, a psychopath that tortures and charms people into running away and joining his clan. And she had willingly let him bite her, just like he wanted.

"Simon please…" She begged, it came out as a soft whisper. She didn't know how much control he had over himself or what he even planned on doing with her, whether it was to drain her and let her die or force her to become one of his subjugates. She didn't want either. She tried reaching out to his mundane side hoping he would let go of her if he heard her. "It hurts, please…"

Simon gave her a reassuring squeeze on the arms as he held her still. It felt like he was humming like he wanted to talk but due to his fangs being buried deep in her jugular he couldn't. The constant pain began to pulse as he sucked at the wound encouraging it not to heal so he could begin to drink from her. He had kept his fangs in her skin just long enough to make the mark, now it was time to reward his new initiate.

The pain subsided as the light sucking continued, making her realize the cause of the pain. He hadn't been feeding on her only biting her. She could feel his tongue lapping at her skin as a high rushed over her. She gripped his star wars t-shirt with her right hand and placed her left around his back in an attempt to steady herself. Her mind fogged over as she forgot about the pain of earlier and could only focus on the present. But what focus she had was starting to melt away as she closed her eyes and relaxed into his grip. Maybe he was going to drain her maybe he wasn't. Either was fine by her as long as it continued to feel good. 

She wasn't sure how long they had been standing there when Simon finally removed his teeth from her. He eyes were closed and hand still gripped his shirt loosely as he licked the wound before pulling away to look at her.

Slightly pale but still standing, not bad for the amount of blood he took, much more than he generally ever took from anyone. But she was a Shadowhunter and could handle it, and it wasn't every day he got to taste the honey like blood of a nephilim. "How do you feel?"

"Dizzy but in a good way." She smiled with eyes still closed. 

"Let's get you back to your room." Simon replied softly

"But I still have questions…" she argued but was hushed when she was lifted off the ground and held like a bride 

"Tomorrow, they will still be here tomorrow to ask them." Simon grinned and nodded to his clan before carrying Izzy out of the common room and back to his own bedroom. 

She was quiet the whole walk like she had fallen asleep until her reached his door and unlocked it "This isn't my room, you took stairs."

"It's my room." Simon replied as he carried her inside and laid her on his red bedspread before walking his dresser.

She opened her eyes slightly to look around the room seeing it was messy and lived in but also cozy. She found Simon across the room, removing his shirt and pants, replacing the jeans for a pair of sweatpants but leaving his chest bare. "Why am I in your room?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you would be okay after how much blood I took." Simon replied not telling her the whole truth, that he wanted to be near her for his own selfish reasons. He went back to the bed and pulled Izzy under the covers before getting in the bed himself

Izzy closed her eyes again "I'm fine. You don't have to do that."

Simon pulled her into his arms so she was pressed up against his chest. He knew if she had not just lost so much blood and didn't have a high from his venom she would never allow this but he needed to nurture the bond between them if she was going to ever join his side. "It's okay. I want to take care of you. I want to keep you safe." He hoped his words and the feeling of being held would stick with her whenever she comes to in the evening. He traced the outline of the mark on her neck resulting in a shiver from the now sleeping nephilim in his arms. "Goodnight Izzy."


	9. Chapter 9

Izzy groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, her whole body ached like she had had an intense sparring session the night before. Her head was beginning to pound in time with her heart. She needed food, she hadn't eaten since she arrived at Simon's compound as she herself wasn't quite how long ago that was. Maybe two day? Maybe more?

She went to roll out of bed when she felt a hand wrapped around her, resting on her stomach give her a small squeeze. Her breath caught in her lungs as she remembered Simon had taken her back to his room while she was suggestable and lacking enough blood to fight him. She picked up him arm and removed it from her before sitting up. She looked over herself seeing she was still wearing her clothes, so at least she didn't think he had his way with her while she was out of it. She heard Simon's russleing beside her but didn't look at him. 

"Izzy. How did you sleep?" Simon asked now sitting up also.

Izzy still refused to look at him, she could feel him messing with her hair, like he was trying to untangle it and smooth it out. "Fine. I would have slept fine in my own room also." 

"You lost a lot of blood, I couldn't leave you by yourself." Simon replied still playing with her hair. 

"You could have not taken so much blood." Izzy hissed and finally turned to look at him. He was shirtless and his dark hair was the definition of bed head. But his eyes were were a dull red and kept getting drawn back to them. She might never get used to how unnatural they looked on the boy she still thought as a mundane. 

Simon dropped his hand from her hair as she whipped around to glare daggers at him. "I'm sorry, I thought you were enjoying it." 

"Enjoying having my blood stolen from me?"

"You begged me to make the pain stop. So I did, and then you begged me to not stop drinking. I did only as you asked." Simon spoke softly and brush some of her hair out of face and off her shoulder. 

"I didn't beg you to keep drinking." Izzy snapped and leaned away from him.

"All that moaning was telling me otherwise." Simon smirked then grabbed her and pulled her on top of his lap so her back was to him. He leaned in and nuzzled the left side of her neck taking in her scent before leaving a kiss over the mark he left on her neck. 

Izzy shivered at his touch but held still Her fear he would do something drastic if she pulled away. "I did not moan. " Underneath her she could feel his hardness. She wasn't sure if it was just due to waking up or if he was enjoying having her in his bed. 

Simon laughed and pulled away from her neck "you moaned. Loudly. Like you were having sex. " 

Izzy's face turned red and whipped her head around to look at him "So what if I moaned, I'm sure everyone does, I was losing blood and being pumped full of drugs!"

"Not everyone does but sure, it affects some people better than others. Your reaction made it difficult for me to stop drinking. You were very animated about how you felt and I couldn't take that away from you." 

Izzy's embarrassment peaked and she looked away from him again. "I can't believe I did that in front of everyone." 

"It's okay." Simon grinned and was about to suggest they continue to stay in bed for awhile when Izzy's stomach growled in disagreement like it could read his mind. "Hungry?"

"Of course I'm hungry! You haven't offered me food since I got here. I'm not even sure how many days it's been now! Two? Three days?"

"Something like that." Simon nodded in agreement then slid her off his lap before getting out of his bed and padding over to his dresser to get dressed in simple jeans and some t-shirt depicting an obscure anime. He glanced over at her and found she was eyeballing his dresser.

"The least you could do is give me a clean shirt and my shoes back." She huffed and looked at her bare feet "Perhaps a shower also." 

Simon pulled a shirt out of his dresser and threw towards her. "I didn't mean your shirt." She rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose and acted as if she was disgusted. The shirt was actually quite soft and smelt of nice detergent.

"I can get you women's clothes after you eat breakfast. " Simon sighed then threw a pair of socks balled up at her. They bounced off her forehead softly and landed in her lap. "Sock are one size fits all, usually. You don't get your heels back." 

Izzy was startled as the ball of socks hit her forehead playfully. He was acting so calmly, like he hadn't kidnapped her, tricked her into letting him drink her blood, then forced her to sleep next to him. Not to mention pulling her into his lap so she could feel his hard-on. 

"Don't look so surprised, after that cute stake you made I had you shoes incinerated. Don't need you getting any more creative on me."

"You what?! Those were designer heels!" She roared standing up. 

"I'll buy you new shoes." Simon cackled finding it ever amusing how fashion driven she was

"I can't be bought." She argued as her stomach growled loudly again

"How about with food?"

"Fine. For now." She huffed and pulled the socks on then waited for him to look away before replacing her blouse for his t-shirt. 

 

…

Simon left Izzy back in his room after breakfast so she could shower and get changed into the clean clothes he provided. He had locked the door and posted one of his eldest fledglings at the door for if she tried anything. The young fledglings would definitely die Izzy did want to fight to escape but it would at least slow her down by two minutes. 

He entered a hospital like room and greeted his redheaded nurse. "Dara how are you doing today?" 

"You're late." Dara rolled her eyes and looked towards the cot. She had all of her supplies set up on the table next to it. "Go lay down." 

Simon laid down and got comfy on top of the kit green blankets. "Have you been busy?" 

"Not really, I only saw you yesterday, and today only one human with a cold." She replied as she cleaned the inside of his elbow. 

"Is the flu going to be bad this year?" Simon asked

"Is that sarcasm? I don't think you'll have to worry about your humans getting sick since you don't let them leave the compound." Another eye roll before she started her line in his arm. She removed her needle and left her catheter in his arm before taping it in place. Since vampires don't have heart beats to push blood through their iv tubing she couldn't rely on gravity alone to fill the blood bag. She connected his tubing to a machine that applied suction and soon his blood was freely flowing into the machine to collect in a bag.

"Think you can try not to clot up this time?" Dara asked as she went to prepare a medication to prevent him from clotting.

"I've been taking those blood thinners and anti-clotting medications just like you asked. If you give me any more I'm sure I'm going to start bleeding out of my eye balls." Simon replied and looked at the bag that was half filled.

"More likely you'll bleed internally and start throwing up and shitting blood." Dara smirked and came back over to him with her pre-drawn syringe. 

"Mmm sounds like a party…. If you stab me with that I will be filling that bag with your blood." Simon warned her, eyeballing the syringe in her hand 

Dara gave a deep bellied laugh, opening her mouth and smiling with her teeth and fangs exposed for once. That might have been the first time he's ever seen her smile or laugh without her lips firmly shut, perhaps it was so she wouldn't scare away her human patients. 

"Then you might end up needing a new nurse." Dara 

"Perhaps." Simon grinned then looked over at the machine as it clicked and turned off. 

Dara disconnected him from the machine and tubes. She placed a dressing over the inside of his elbow since he was still leaking a bit of blood then slowed him to sit up. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." Simon replied but didn't stand up "I'll be feeding soon so I'll be fine."

"If you feed enough I can take another bag before you go to bed. Then the fridge will be full." The nurse replied as she threw away her used supplies.

"I didn't realize we only had one bag left…" Simon thought for a second about what this meant and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. 4:30pm. He turned and started walking out the door before he finally answered her, "That's fine. I'll be in later to so we can do that." 

 

Simon returned to his room after feeding and found his fledgling still alive and well. "You can go." He ordered before unlocking his door and stepping inside. "How was your shower?" He asked as he locked the door behind him. 

"You think you're clever don't you?" Izzy growled from across the room.

Simon grinned to himself and walked all the way into the room so he could see her, "Do you not like the clothes I got you?"

"You dressed me like a stripper." Izzy hissed and motioned the the dark velvet maroon dress with a plunging v showing off her chest and a high leg slit. 

"I thought you like to wear stuff like that?" Simon grinned eyeing her up and down. He wanted to rip that dress off of her and throw her onto the bed and make her his even more.   
No. Stop. Stop thinking things like that, what is wrong with you? Simon cleared his head then refocused to hear her answer

"I wear things I can fight in. This dress is not acceptable. Where are my clothes?"

"Threw them out." He smirked and waited for her reaction.

"You what?! My bra was in that pile!" She fumed 

"I'm joking, they are being washed. But you don't even need a bra for that dress so relax, you'll be fine. Not like you're going to be fighting anyone anyway." He smiled

Izzy narrowed her eyes at him "I know this game you are trying to play, just because I'm in this shit dress doesn't mean I won't attack you."

"But it will hinder you slightly and that's all I need, Shadow Hunter." Simon replied "I have to leave the compound today for an hour or two, I'm going to let you go into the common area and ask those questions you wanted to ask so desperately yesterday, while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" She asked with a frown. 

"I don't think you're ready for that information yet."

"What? Why not? What am I gonna do send a letter to the institute? I think you've made it very clear I'm not leaving here until you let me go, or I die." 

Simon thought for a moment, surprised she had already accepted that she was staying here. "I'll tell you but you have to let me drink from you again. " 

"No." There was no hesitation in her voice.

"It has to do with my plan to overthrow the clave, don't you want to know?" Simon dangled that carrot in front of her, hoping to goad her into letting him bite her again. 

Izzy debated on her mind whether the information was worth it. Even if he told her his plan what could she really do with it. He would just leave her locked up in a room with no escape. If she didn't know the plan she could at least live in bliss. "Nevermind I don't want to know."

Simon raised an eyebrow at her decision. "You don't want to know?"

"Ignorance is bliss."

"Because if you knew then you couldn't do anything about it?"

Izzy nodded.

Simon debated in his head again, she was no fun. Now he'd have to make it more interesting, give her a bigger reward. "I'll take you with me, how about that?"

"In chains?" Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I'm going out by myself, no chains or tricks. You come with me so I have some company."

"But you still bite me?"

"Yes, only once. But when I bite you will be up to me. It might be now, might be later, could be a week from now." Simon replied 

After a moment of hesitation Izzy finally agreed, this might be her only chance finding out Simon's plan and escaping so she can warn the institute. "Okay."


End file.
